Intruder
by Fabulous and Outrageous
Summary: One night Elsa and Olaf meet Jack Frost in mad circumstances. When Jack discovers Elsa has powers like him, he is willing to do anything to get attention her. What mean Elsa's peaceful days are oficially over. Not that Jack cares, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle's castle runners, during the day, were very different than they were until the day of the coronation of Queen Elsa. They were cheerful and, full of life and laughter, unlike the empty and sad they were for most of the childhood and adolescence of two royal sisters.

But overnight they were peaceful and quiet, with only the occasional sound of walking of the guards or of one of the night employees. Normally these hallways were so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. But the night where this story began wasn't a regular night. What is good, or else we wouldn't have a story, right?

And this story started with a young and beautiful woman, known as Queen Elsa of Arendelle, walking the halls and accompanied by a small and cheerful snowman with a giant carrot like his nose.

Elsa was very different of her usual in appearance. Her hair was completely loose and slightly tousled. Instead of an elegant dress, she wore a fulfilled cyan nightdress that reached the ankles, was barefoot and had a tired look on her face. What wasn't a surprise since it was 4 a.m. and she had woken up recently.

"Elsa." The snowman said. "You think that's left of yesterday's cake?"

"Yes, Olaf." Elsa said yawning. "If Anna didn't arrive before, we'll have enough for both of us to have our snack"

"That's good because it's chocolate cake and I love chocolate. If I had a mountain of chocolate, I would eat it whole." Olaf said happily.

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling affectionately for Olaf. It was true that the snowman had proven to be a fan of that particular food. It was a shock when they discovered Olaf could eat normally. Warm foods were the exception, of course. Elsa still remembered when he tried an onion soup and his belly melted in seconds. Instead panic and crying Olaf just smile and say it was the best soup ever. But maybe the strangest was Olaf never to need go to the bathroom. He ate, and some time later just disappeared. Anna one time stuck her hand in Olaf's belly just to make sure. Luckily Olaf just felt tickles and laughed all time.

Anna still was curious but Elsa got convince her sister to just forget this subject. And she didn't want the poor Olaf to be a victim of Anna's curiosity. _He is too sweet to so terrible fate._

But certainly favorite Olaf's food was chocolate. In the first time he tried a chocolate was during a dinner where the desserts was, of course, chocolate. He loved so much that she needed of Anna and Kristoff's help to remove him of near of chocolate. And when they got it Olaf looked more a chocolateman than a snowman.

After that, Olaf stayed half an hour in Elsa's bed writhing in. She had insisted for him to stay in her room because she knew she was the one who could help Olaf if needed (or would you call a doctor to take care of a snowman? ). After he returned to normal and he was asking for more chocolate. Even his belly that had grown three times its size had returned to normal, leaving Elsa shocked again.

After she and Anna had their time trying to teach Olaf how to have moderation with sweets and chocolate. Even Anna was impressed to see someone who could eat more chocolate than her. Luckily, after a hard learning period, he learned his lesson.

_Maybe he caught this love for chocolate from me when I created him._ Elsa thought to herself. Olaf started sleeping with her since he started to live in the palace with her and Anna. In the end she had become accustomed to her roommate (the first she had since she and Anna had to stay in separate rooms). She didn't quite understand why Olaf wanted to stay with her and not with Anna or in a room his own, but she didn't care.

Now, if you're wondering: why Elsa and Olaf are searching a cake in 4 a.m., I'll explain. Sometimes Elsa had hungry at daybreak, especially after of very full days, mainly because when she finished her duties as queen she was too tired to eat and as a result the night was too hungry to sleep. And it was when she would make her night snacks and usually Olaf, being the fan of sweets that he was, liked to go with Elsa.

Of course, the queen could just ring a bell and ask someone to bring a snack in her room. But she wouldn't listen to servants gossiping after about the Queen to be eating too much. And even she liking to have a happy castle and full of people again, it was nice to walk calmly, without have everyone reverencing her whenever she passed. Luckily the guards who the double crossed occasionally in their nocturnal trips ever had the decency to greet the queen and keep secret about her nocturnal habits. And Elsa was thankful by this.

Finally the two arrived the doors of the kitchen. Elsa opened it carefully to make sure there was nobody inside. As always in this hour the kitchen was empty, but Elsa saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a strange blue light, but she knew it very well. Was the light coming from inside the pantry which she turned into a giant refrigerator putting a snowstorm inside. A snowstorm almost like she gave to Olaf to prevent his melting. The light came from the blizzard. And if the door was open were two possibilities. A: An employee had forgotten the door open, which was highly unlikely. Gerda was very careful to allow such neglect in her kitchen. And the second: someone was in the pantry.

_It's probably just a night clerk taking something. Nothing to worry about._ She thought to herself. After all, she still has not wanted to be seen. Imagine what they would say if they saw the queen in her rumpled pajamas and eating a cake with a snowman in daybreak. She would rather not think about.

"Elsa. Why are you taking so long?" Olaf said.

Elsa just motioned for silence to Olaf. "Has anyone in the pantry." Elsa whispered. She entered the kitchen and motioned for him to follow. The queen hid behind a counter and tried to get a better look at who this person was. She thought it was just a matter of waiting until the person was gone and she and Olaf could access the pantry. Or if was Anna or Gerda she wouldn't to need wait. They knew about nocturnal visits of Elsa and Olaf until the pantry . And wouldn't be the first time she would see her sister eating a chocolate stack bigger than her head in dawn. But when Elsa saw the person who was inside, she was sure that something was wrong.

"Sorry Elsa, but I'm tired of waiting. I'll go get my chocolate." Olaf said as he headed to the pantry before being caught by Elsa who held him against the chest and covered his mouth. The little snowman began to kick and talk under the hand of Elsa.

"Hush, Olaf!" Elsa whispered through gritted teeth. "That person in the pantry ... he is an intruder."

"Intruder!" The snowman shouted. Elsa put a hand on the Olaf's mouth again and with the other motioned for silence. "Intruder?" He repeated in a whisper. "How do you know?"

"His clothes! I couldn't see his face, but I know that anyone who works or lives in the castle don't dress like that! "She whispered nervously.

She crouched against the counter and rose a little, to see better the intruder. Olaf tried too but noticing he was too small he decided to climb Elsa instead. First he climbed grabbing Elsa's clothes and after her hair. She suppressed a pain cry when he pulled her hair.

"Olaf!" She said biting her lip for not cry. "What are you doing there?"

"I want to play of spy too." He said putting his arms around Elsa's neck and looking over shoulder her.

"It isn't a game!" She whispered irritated. Elsa loved Olaf, but the last thing which she needed was a curious snowman on her shoulder while she watched an intruder possibly dangerous.

"Elsa!" He shouted whisper. "Do you think he is here to steal my cake?" He said with a pleading look.

"Olaf." Elsa said sighing. "I don't think he came here just to steal your-ow."

"What do you mean with 'ow'?"

"He's even with the cake." Elsa whispered surprise.

"WHAT?" He screamed and jumped to give this stranger a piece of his mind when he was pulled by Elsa again.

"Olaf! Control yourself!" She whispered. "We don't know if he is dangerous or not. Also, he broke into the castle. Is not anyone who can get past the guards as well."

"So let's call for reinforcements! You call the Marshmallow, I the guards and so we'll save my cake! "

"Olaf, I won't call an army because of a cake." Elsa looked over the counter to take another look the intruder. "And he's just a teenager." The person, although she couldn't tell his gender, was not much bigger than Elsa and by his ways seemed he really was just a kid. Elsa would feel bad calling the guards. This boy was barefoot. Maybe he's just a poor and hungry boy looking for food. Elsa had snow and ice power, but she wasn't a cold hearted. She didn't want to call the guards and risk hurt a lost and hungry kid. She was the queen, the responsible for the welfare and happiness of her subjects. She could handle it alone. _And if things get dangerous I always have my powers. I'll just scare, not hurt him._

"We can handle it ourselves." She said confidently.

"Good idea Elsa." Olaf said holding a meat hammer. _When he got this? _"You hits him from the waist up and I'll take care of his legs." He said before to run crying toward the intruder. _I think I used very bad the word "we"._

"Olaf! No! Come back! Now!" Elsa tried to call but he didn't listen. She saw terrified as the snowman approached the intruder.

But when Olaf was halfway he tripped on his own feet and started belly sliding in intruder's direction. The intruder heard Olaf's cry, but before he could react something strike his feet and he fell on the ground. Olaf disappeared in the pantry.

Elsa watched all shocked and when she was almost sure the worst had passed she saw a flash of silver something spinning in the air. She took three seconds to notice what it was. _Oh winters, no!_

It was all which she thought before see a meat hammer fall and hear the sound of someone crying of pain, followed by the sound of a person falling unconscious on the ground. _Ouch!_

Elsa, carefully, approached the pantry. The intruder was unconscious on the ground and the meat hammer was near him._ Being positive I didn't froze the heart or the head of anyone this time._

"Elsa!" Olaf was going out of pantry. He had greenery on his head looking like a wig and a string of sausages around his neck. Elsa suppressed a giggle. Olaf looked so silly. "Did you see what I did? It was amazing! And scary too! I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!" He said. "And it was too short."

"Olaf." She said still trying not to laugh. "We have other problems now." She said appointing the intruder on the ground. Elsa knelt in front of the intruder for a closer look. She moved his face to take a better look. She sighed to see it was even a teenager. A boy to be exact, and didn't look much older than her.

"He's dead!" Olaf said.

"WHAT?" Elsa cried. She looked to Olaf a saw him whit a sad face, staring a smashed chocolate cake on the ground. The cake drooped of boy's hand when Olaf struck him.

"Olaf." Elsa said serious. "I was talking about the boy."

"He destroyed my cake. A gentle and innocent cake which never hurt someone." Olaf said sniffing.

"Olaf." She said putting her hand in Olaf's shoulder. "I know you really loved this cake. But was just a cake, a simple piece of food. This boy here, he is alive. And he needs of our help. Can you help with him, please?" Olaf still was angry with the boy. "For me?" She asked with bright and pleading eyes. Obviously Anna wasn't the only in the family who knew this trick.

"Aw, Elsa…" He said smiling. "Do you know I do anything for my friends."

"Yes. I know." She said hugging Olaf. "I promise I will order a new chocolate cake to you tomo- I mean, today. When the chef to wake."

"Whit white chocolate flowers on the icing?"

"Whit a lot of white chocolate flowers." She said still hugging him.

They stayed this way until sounds of the boy fidgeting in his sleep attracted their attention.

"Oh! I almost forget." Elsa said with a nervous smile. She and Olaf stopped their hug and came closer the boy. He was waking. But before he could, Olaf hit on his head with a meat hammer.

"Olaf!" She cried. "What do you think is doing?"

"He is waking. I had to do it. Or he would to escape and call reinforcement." Elsa just facepalmed. Olaf was spending too much time with Anna. "You want me to hit him again just in case?"

"NO!" She cried. "And no hit him again. Ok?"

"No problem." Olaf shrugged. " But he looks odd if you ask me."

Elsa had to agree with Olaf. This boy was really weird somehow. Not only because he was a complete stranger who she had never seen before, but because of his appearance. He wore a dark blue hoodie and beige khaki pants, both with what looked like frost and small snowflakes encrusted on the edge of his clothes. _Probably due to stay so long time in the pantry with the snowstorm inside._ As she saw before he was barefoot, her skin was paler than her own and his hair was white as snow. It sure was different from all she's ever known before.

"Hey, Elsa." Olaf said. While Elsa was studying the boy Olaf returned to pantry and was now leaving with a strange object in his stick hands. "I almost forgot to show it to you."

"What is it Olaf?" She asked.

The object was a kind of staff. It was made of wood and was curved at the tip. "It was with the boy. He was holding when I accidentally stuck him. Nice, don't you think?"

*poke*

*poke*

_Who is that boy?_

*poke*

*poke*

_Why is he here? Why has he a staff?"_

*poke*

*poke*

_And how he got invade the castle? I need know._

*poke*

*poke*

"Olaf! Stop to poke the boy with this staff!"

"Aw!" Olaf pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like of my Jelsa fic. I am a huge Frozen fan and needed write something with this shipping. And please, give me some comments to I know what you want of this fic.<strong>

**Do you want everybody in Arendelle capable to see Jack or just some people? A story with action and with the other guardians or just a story with Elsa and Jack as they develope their relationship?**

**I still don't decide what line I will use in this story, so any help is welcome.**

**In the next chapter Jack will answer an interrogation led by Olaf. Anxious?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter 2 here. But I want say I'm sorry but Olaf's interrogatory will happen just in chapter 4 now. Sorry. In this chapter I will focus in Jack and how he come to Arendelle. And replying some questions: yes, english isn't my first language so if you found a mistake I'm sorry. I really try do my best.**

**Finally I want say thank you for the comments, favourites and followers that my story received. Thank to all you. And if you did send me a comment it will to be replied in the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Some time before, in another world...<p>

"It's great to see you again Jack." North said giving a bear hug on the Guardian of the Fun not knowing he was to squeezing the air out of Jack's lungs.

"It's also good to see you again, North. I 'm literally breathless." He said in a tone of pain. _How the other guardians endures his hugs? Bunny I understand, he's a huge guy. But Tooth is delicate and Sandy is small. How North not departed them in half still?_

"Ha! Witty as ever." He said dropping Jack, who fell on the ground while returned to breath.

"But enough of that. Down to business." He said turning away and going to another room without looking to Jack on the floor, panting. Nevertheless, Jack got up and followed him. North led him into the Globe Room.

"Something wrong with the lights?" Jack asked concerned about the safety of children.

"Not exactly. But here's something I'd like you to see." North said." Recently I have picked up strange readings on the globe."

"Strange readings?" Jack asked.

"They are like disturbances in energy and magnetic field in certain places." He continued. "Basically they are strange power surges. Something I can say for sure I have never seen before in all my years as a guardian. Look. "North said pulling some levers and pressing a few buttons on the control panel of the globe. This turned and soon Jack could see some bright spots on the globe, but it wasn't the normal and golden glow of a child who believed in the guardians with which Jack was so used. These points were much larger and had different colors like green, orange and rose.

"Have you any idea what that means?" Jack asked quite interested. As was for North, this situation was also totally new to him.

"I'm thinking about it since they appeared a few weeks ago. But it was when I got the reading of the presence of human within these disturbances few days ago I discovered. "

"Discovered what?" Jack asked increasingly interested.

"Jack." North announced proudly. "It's quite likely that we are seeing new worlds connecting themselves with the ours one."

"What?" Jack said surprised.

"You heard me. Unknown worlds are forming connections with ours." North said smiling.

"Wow! And what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but certainly a lot. I can't tell if these worlds know they are entering in connection with the ours one. And if they do, we don't know if their people are hostile or friendly, or if they have something that may pose a danger to us. Despite the Globe to indicate the presence of humans in all them, it's very little what I can say exactly about them. Though I'm sure that these connections will be permanent."

"You're telling me that unknown worlds are linking to ours and we know nothing about them or why?" Jack asked increasingly excited. New worlds are connecting with this? This was totally crazy and amazing too. Even being a guardian, this was something totally new. "The other guardians already know?"

"I didn't tell them anything about it yet. You are, after me, the first one to know."

"Not that I don't feel honored, but I don't think you told me first just because I 'm awesome." He said arrogant.

"Very clever, Jack." North said ignoring Jack's arrogant comment." Each of these worlds seems to be unique in its own way, but has something in this in special that deserves some attention. "North said pointing to one of the points of the globe. "You see this particular point?"

Jack looked where North pointed. A shining light blue dot in a place that, if he could see properly, was Norway. "What about it?"

"As I said before it's difficult to get a clear reading about anything these worlds. But this one in particular I caught something very interesting."

"And what would it be?"

"If the readings are correct, this world has some source of iced energy."

"Iced Energy?" Jack asked. _A world of iced energy? This was getting better._

"You know? It's likely that we'll have to go to these worlds soon for recognition. But to lack of information makes it difficult to make a good initial approach. We don't know if people in this world believe in us and will be able to see us." North turned to Jack with a sly smile. "But since this world in particular seems to have some affinity with powers linked to cold..."

"Do you think I would be perfect to make a recognition of this world." Jack trailed North. "I 'm in." He said flying around the room. I've been a little bored anyway.

"Now, calm down boy." North said in his Russian accent. "I know you're anxious for some excitement , but before that, some preparations . We know nothing about these worlds and I won't send you there without some equipment." He said grabbing a backpack which was the same shade of blue of Jack's hoodie.

"What's in there?" Jack said landing near to North.

"Just a few things you may need." North said catching things into the backpack and handing to Jack. "Some food , special boxes for you to pick up soil samples and life ( if any) , blankets for cold , portable scanner , camera, notebook for notes. I would put a computer but don't know if the passage has a magnetic field strong enough to damage electronic equipment. So I'm being careful."

"Wow! North, calm down." Jack said behind the mountain of things that North had given him to hold. Only the top of his head was visible now. "Do not you think this is all a bit much? Why do I need a camera? And blanket? I'm Jack Frost, remember? "

"I know, Jack. But never hurts to be prepared. And the camera is to take pictures of landscapes that you will find, the other Guardians and I will be anxious to see your findings. Imagine the wonders which can exist in this unknown world. "

"Or not." Jack said trying to discourage North.

"But the most important is this." North said taking something from the backpack.

"This is a phone?" Jack said putting the other things that North had taken back on the backpack.

"No. It's a sophisticated device which I have worked lately. It allows you to communicate with any of us, even from miles away, just by pushing a few buttons."

"So... it is a phone." Jack said.

"It's not a phone."

"It is."

"No, it's completely different."

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"A phone allows humans to communicate with another human. This one allows a guardian to communicate with each other. It's different!"

"No, it's not."

"Anyway." North decided ignore the issue before he be angrier. "When you arrive to the new world you must contact me through the device. This way I will know if you made a safe trip, if you are safe or injured and your first impressions of the place. Just touch the blue button and it will automatically connect to the communication channel of my workshop."

"And if that electromagnetic field damage the device? Or if I don't get a communication signal in this new world?"

"You underestimates me, Jack Frost? I did this communicator with special material. It can resist any electromagnetic disturbance smoothly. And I used some special little things which I was saving in the workshop. You can be on the other corner of the galaxy and I guarantee I'll be able to pick up your signal." North secured with his usual smile. "Unfortunately the material is scarce and difficult to work with, and so I could only make two communicators: this one and a extra, just in case." North said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry. I did manage before with less than it. Basically a genius of improvisation." Jack said so "modest".

"Of course." North said rolling his eyes." And when the "genius of improvisation" would like to go to the other world?"

"Right now! I haven't a lot of work this time of year anyway." Jack said putting all the stuff back in the backpack and putting in the back.

"Excited as always, Jack. Well, I won't mess up then. The connection between our world and the one I want you to explore is located in the skies over Norway. You won't have trouble finding. Has the shape of a big storm. Just let yourself drive and it will take you to your destination."

"This is amazing!" Jack said flying to the nearest window with backpack on the back and his staff in his hand. "Finally some excitement."

"Wow, calm down guy." North said grabbing Jack by the backpack when he was about to open the window. "Remember: when you come to this world, contact me immediately to I to make sure you arrived safely. I estimate that the journey should take no more than five hours. If in this time you don't contact me I will assume that something is wrong." North said very seriously. "I know you're used to let the wind take you, but at that point of connection between the worlds have huge power discharges. And the wind one hour friendly becomes treacherous and powerful. It is something much wilder than you are used, so be careful."

"North, Wind and I understand each other for over three hundred years. I know how to handle it. No need to worry." He said opening the window." Soon I'll be calling of your phone to tell you how my trip was easy and without problems." And flew off soon after.

"IT IS NOT A PHONE!" North shouted, but Jack had already lef . He resigned to sigh and close the window before more snow came into the room. "Hopefully the passage be kind to the boy. He still has a lot to learn."

* * *

><p><em>Okay... maybe North was right about the wind at the passage.<em> Jack told himself as he struggled amid the winds of the passage of the worlds.

When he reached the part of the sky in Norway where the storm was located, he wasn't intimidated by the big and massive gray clouds that were as big as a city. He didn't hesitate in going into that thing, even when the wind itself had urged him to be careful. He was Jack Frost after all.

It was only when it was too late he saw the mistake he had committed. He felt like a puppet on a washing machine or like the rope a tug of war between titans. His staff being held firmly in both hands as if his life depended on this act. He had begged the wind to slow down with him, but it was as if the Spirit of Winter slipped between the fingers of the wind (if the wind had fingers). _Probably neither the wind had a grip on itself in that place._ Jack thought.

Somehow he thought it was like being in the open sea in the middle of a huge storm. The waves reaches you and you sinks struggling to get back surface and be able to breathe again, but when you do, come another wave and sinks you again . Of course had no waves there, but he was constantly hit by air currents that were spinning in the storm and every time he tried to compose himself was hit again and thrown in space. _Who knew air could hurt so much?_

Jack tried hold on, but he was dazed and confused by constantly be thrown like a rag doll. His vision was blurry and he could only see blurred clouds and brightness of the lightings inside the storm. He didn't know because none had reached him, but decided not to question his luck and just thank.

Finally he relented and was carried away by unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When Jack woke up he noticed two things. First, the gale was gone and now only a light breeze was blowing. Second, he felt a horrible headache. With some difficulty he opened his eyes. "What happened? Where am I?"<p>

He was lying on the green grass of a clearing in a pine forest and a few feet away he could see something like a sea or a lake touching the edge of the forest. Not far from was a town with houses and a large castle. It was night and the sky was full of stars and a huge full moon.

"What is this place?" He asked before the memories of your trip to the other world back to him.

"THE UNKNOWN WORLD!" He shouted to himself as he stood in a jump. He had even performed the trip.

"So... this is an unknown world?" He asked with apparent disappointment in his voice. "**I was sucked into a storm as water in the straw and had almost ripped my pants by the wind just to see a simple ordinary town with a castle? **I really expected something a little more unique. All this is so last century. I know because I was there when it wasn't. "He said annoyed to see that everything was so normal in this world. But since I'm here I might as well explore a little." He said with a shrug.

"First I have to get my staff..." He felt a chill of fear ran down his spine. "My staff ..." Jack whispered to himself before beginning a desperate search to find his staff. He hadn't seen it since he woke up and this activated an alarm somewhere in his brain. And if he had lost his staff when he was unconscious and now it had gone stop miles away? And if it had been spit back into his world of origin instead of performing the crossing with him? Cold sweat running down his forehead. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of losing it. Surely he couldn't make the journey without it.

Luckily he found the staff shortly after in some nearby bushes. Jack let out a sigh of relief that even he knew he was holding. He silently thanked for being alone on an unknown world where no one could see his panic attack. What would he do if Pitch Black see him this way? Or worse: Bunny. The king of nightmares seeing him would be terrible ... but if Bunny saw him, Jack would prefer to stay in the hole where Pitch lives, with him and his nightmares over the next 500 years. Bunny never would let him get away with that. _Not! I prefer not to think about it._

"Now enough of scares me. Wind, to this town." He said in his cheerful tone and then was hoisted by the wind towards sky.

_Strange._ Jack thought to himself while enjoying the view of the sea below him and felt the cool, refreshing breeze on his skin_. I can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something very important. He pondered. No matter. If it was so important I would remember._ He thought away ever more of their original landing site.

Maybe if Jack had stayed a little longer there he would have found a place where ironically he didn't seek his staff , but not far from him, a backpack with some equipment inside. Including a communicator/phone which should have been used when he arrived in that world. Something like 17 hours ago.

**AN: I don't know why but I think in the world of Jack we'll find three guardians very angry with North. Just a hunch.**

* * *

><p>Jack flew over the city with empty streets and no lights on in any of the houses. Surely they were all asleep now, which meant that Jack couldn't play with the local kids until morning. Of course he does not yet know if anyone could see him in this world, even children. As far as he knew, it was possible for anyone to know Jack Frost or any of the Guardians here.<p>

He was in doubt about exactly what to do in this world. Freeze the streets? Trying to wake people up with some of his tricks? But soon he decided that the best idea would be to explore the castle. It had been some time since he had pulled one of his tricks in a castle_. Butlers and housekeepers were so easy to irritate._ He thought smiling to himself.

Raising his staff he was guided by the wind once more toward the castle. Invading one was not a great difficulty for Jack. He had already invaded homes, castles, mansions, apartments, museums ... The list was long. After all "invade homes" was kind of a prerequisite to be a guardian. The castle itself wasn't different from what he had seen in his own world. Armors, fine tapestries on the walls and floor, paintings...

"Now where to go first?" One growl of his stomach answered him. Immortals also eat. "The kitchen." It wasn't difficult to find the kitchen. It was in the same spot as the most castles.

Wow!" he said as he watched as the kitchen was clean and organized. Even the night he swore he could see the counter shining of so clean. "Someone likes to clean his kitchen. I could eat on the ground here. "He said going to the pantry. Jack was about to open the door, but when he touched the doorknob felt a strange tingling all over his body. "Strange. Why..." He trailed off because when the door opened he saw the most amazing thing. Within this pantry had a huge white cloud that filled the entire ceiling of the pantry! It radiated a bluish light that illuminated every corner of remission and was still ... snowing?

He remembered something about North talking about an iced energy in this world. "This is so ... cool!" Unintentional pun.

"Finally something worth almost worth being centrifuged to see. What else is here?" He asked himself excited. If this world had stuff like this in its pantries what other surprises he could find here? "Yeah! Chocolate cake! Finally things are starting to improve."

But as you can guess he never got to taste the cake. Because before he could he heard a strange sound like a mixture of crying about something slipping. Before he could do anything he felt something bump into your legs and take him the ground. He fell sitting on the floor, losing grip of the staff in the process. Jack tried to get up but something hard hit on his head.

He glanced over the counter. Before passing out for the second time that day he couldn't help. But he swore that he had seen an angel behind that counter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Semi-GothicGirl777: thank you, and english really isn't my first language so I sorry for the grammar mistakes, but it will happen a little. Sorry.<strong>_

_**nofutureplansorgoals: to know you and your friends were waiting my update just made me feel so special. I hope you and they like this chapter.**_

_**Alva: good know you like the pokes. I like them too. And I am grateful you really replied my questions, but the result will appear just some chapter later when Jack to meet another people and no just Olaf and Elsa. Sorry by do you wait more two chapters to see the interrogatory and don't worry about english. It' isn't my first language too.**_

_**Guest, Chinnysandshoesgranddad, KatieBug1017, TheWildeFiles, Acinorev17, ML30512 JElSA Lover, Kate: thank you to all you! It's really good know you think my story funny. And I hope you like this update.**_

**Ok, until the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olaf was sneaking around the corridors in great ninja style (they know what are ninjas in Arendelle?). Looking at each corner and attentive to the slightest sound, holding the Jack's staff as a weapon. When he became convinced that there was not even anyone he returned to the hall.

"Clean." He said softly, but loud enough for the person across the hall to listen.

Elsa appeared in the hallway. First it froze part of the floor until the portion of the hall where it was to a certain hall door, which happened to be the door of Elsa's room. After she left the end of the corridor holding a leg revealed that belong to the mysterious white-haired boy, still unconscious.

After they accidentally knocked the boy in the kitchen twice, Elsa decided it was best to take the boy to her room and take care of him personally than to explain this whole situation to others. First she decided it would freeze the way from the kitchen to her room to make transportation easier. Olaf would in the front and checking the runners to make sure they were empty so that Elsa and the boy could pass unnoticed. It took a while since Elsa had to come back each runner to thaw the path and avoid suspicion.

"Finally." Elsa said as she dragged the boy by the leg to her room. She didn't believe she had actually managed to take the boy to her room without arousing suspicion.

"Another job well done. After all nothing escapes my perception and amazing super accurate insight." Olaf said closing the door.

SMASH!

"Olaf!" Elsa rebuked between teeth. It seems that somehow the incredible insight and acumen super accurate of Olaf lost the boy's head in the doorway when he tried to close it. Luckily the boy was already unconscious when he was hit in the head. Again.

"Sorry." He asked lowly.

"Just help me put him in the chair and get a rope." Elsa said dragging her desk chair close to the boy.

"Here!" Smiling Olaf gave Elsa a coil of rope which Elsa had no idea where he had taken.

"Where did you get that?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Anna said that we should always have an emergency coil of rope in our rooms. So if a hijacker enter our rooms we can overpower him and tie him up before they can catch us."

"I don't know if it's a brilliant or ridiculous idea. But in any case this will serve." She said tucking the boy in the chair.

"Elsa, why do not you just tie him with ice?"

"Not a bad idea but if I get too tense ice from the bonds can react and he could get hurt." Elsa gestured to Olaf deliver the rope. Compared to drag the boy until the room, it was very easy tie him. When they finished Olaf decided to hide the staff. Elsa thought to tell Olaf that was an exaggeration, but decided it was best not to argue about it.

"Elsa, we will begin to torture by the feet or head?" Olaf asked after hiding boy's staff.

"What? Olaf! We won't hurt this kid!" Elsa said.

"Of course we won't. I'll just tickles him until he confess to who works, what his intentions are and where he hid his shoes."

"No tickling too. We'll just do an interrogation. No tickling or torture."

"I get it! Let's get inside his mind and break him from the inside out. Squeeze his essence as an orange juice. Playing mind games making his mind squirm until he has no choice but to tell us everything we want to know. I want to be the bad cop! Can I, Elsa? Please! Please! Please! "

"Sure Olaf." Elsa said sighing.

"Yeah!" He celebrated.

"I just hope he wakes up soon. I have many things to ask him." When the boy was struck by the hammer , Elsa wanted to call a doctor immediately , but when she was examining the site where the head was hit she saw only a blue light that shone in the region and when disappeared was no sign of a wound there. She was dumbfounded. I had never seen anything like this before.

"No need to wait. I can tell you all about this kid with one quick detective exam."

"Really?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"I'll show." Olaf said. "First, from the staff with curved tip which he carries I can assume that this kid is probably a shepherd or one of those guys who take out the stage untalented actors. He has white hair, but Kristoff told me that only old humans have white hair. Some might find that you froze his heart, but we know you've never seen him before. So it's more likely that this boy suffered a big scare that left him with white hair. "

Elsa heard everything with a face like "are you serious?"

"I think the scare may have been caused because he lost his sheep, but if he's a theater's guy he must have seen a so bad act that turned his hair white. He tried to take the person from the stage, just before the entire audience stayed with white hair, but she ran away."

"Since then he swore he would find that person and prevent him presented himself on a stage again where he could do more innocent victims of their lack of talent. He walked by many places behind that person, or sheep. He underwent needs and had to eat his shoes to keep from starving. And it is why he is now without them."

"So you're basically saying that we are facing a kid who is behind sheep, or a lousy actor, who ate his shoes and somehow had his pursuit to the pantry of the castle?" Elsa said.

"It's my theory so far, but like a good detective 'm always open to possibilities that new evidence may eventually to show." Olaf said with a shrug.

Elsa didn't know where to start pointing out the absurdity of the theory of Olaf, but luckily it was at this time that the intruder began to wake up.

* * *

><p>Confusion revolved in Jack's head. He remembered storms, cakes and angels. All this spinning in his head. Slowly he began to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry. He also couldn't hear very well. The most he could do was listen to what appeared to be two voices whispering. He tried to raise his arm, but he couldn't . He was very confused.<p>

Jack felt his thighs heavies as if someone had placed an extra burden on them. A cold weight. Slowly his vision started to come back and his head ached less. As his vision returned he was baffled to see that everything was in front of him was a large white ball with two black dots and an orange. _What could this be?_

When his vision was normal Jack saw that the white patch with points was actually ... a face made of snow? Jack began to look better and around and discovered that the face was that of a snowman who was on his lap for some reason. Oh! And he realized that for some other unknown reason he was tied to a chair in an unfamiliar room. _Ok, I take back everything I said before about this world not be exciting._

"Okay ... what exactly is happening? And why has a snowman on my lap?" Jack had finished saying these words when he felt something painful touch his face. A slap. He had been slapped in the face! But how? The only thing that was close enough to reach it was the snowman...

Jack looked to snowman. He had a superiority look at Jack. And a mini blizzard on him?

"You... hit me?" Jack asked. The answer came in the form of another slap, authored Snowman.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Jack shouted to snowman.

The snowman just hit him again. "I ask the questions here miscreant! And you only answer!"

"How so?" Jack asked.

Olaf hit him again. "What did I say about questions?"

"Ow..." Jack's face was starting to go numb.

"Olaf, stop it." A female voice spoke. Jack looked toward the voice and found someone he had not noticed before. It was a teenage girl with a beautiful platinum blonde hair loose and tousled, blue eyes and wearing a blue ice long sleeved nighty. Jack had to admit that she was beautiful, but unfortunately he had other things in mind first. How to find out how he ended up tied up and beaten by a snowman to start. She looked at him with what looked like a mixture of disappointment and concern.

Olaf, Jack assumed was the snowman's name, turned to the girl and nodded. But then he turned his gaze to Jack intensely. He stared for what seemed like hours , but was not even 5 seconds and then pointed to his own eyes and then at Jack, doing the universal sign for " I'm watching you" _I never thought a little snowman would have a look so hot with fury. Actually where I come snowmen does not have a glare or life. Will here is normal to have snowmen alive? Maybe in this world elements have life! Maybe not just snowmen but earth, plants and other things! Wow! I need to ask! But this doll will hit me again if I ask. For now I'll wait. Once he calms down I can try a shot._

"I apologize for the behavior of my friend." The girl said in a solemn voice. "And I also sorry that we had to tie you up. But you must understand that you left us in a difficult situation. Invasion of the Arendelle's Palace is not a crime that can be taken lightly." _Despite I prefer that a starving child go steal food of someone rich, even royalty, rather than a poor person working and suffer for feed his family ._

"Invasion?" Jack yelled. It was only half a second after he realized what he had done another question. He looked pro snowman still in his lap to see him raising his hand sticks. Jack closed his eyes ready for a new impact that never came. When he opened his eyes he only saw the snowman with outstretched hand and a serious look on his face.

"This time it was just a warning." Snowman said as he slowly lowered his hand.

Jack hate it. Not the fact of being questioned or being tied to a chair, but the fact that now he was getting scared of a snowman! Snow! His element! He, Jack Frost, Lord of the Ice and Snow had been reduced in this world to be slapped by a snowman with big nose! That was a grave insult to the ego of Jack. _Wait till I get out from here your super developed snow ball! My revenge will be malignant!_ Jack was pulled from his thoughts of revenge for the girl who started talking again.

"You invaded the castle and was found snooping the pantry. How else do you explain this in addition to an invasion?" The girl asked with the same tone as before.

"Look princess -" Jack began.

"Queen." Elsa corrected.

"What?" Olaf was about to hit Jack again when Elsa held his stick hand.

"I'm not a princess, I'm the Queen of Arendelle . " Elsa said with all her authority.

* insert here 5 seconds of awkward silence but which seemed to last a lot more *

The silence was broken by the uncontrollable laughter of Jack Frost caught off guard as much Elsa as Olaf. In fact he laughed so hard he ended up accidentally throwing himself on the floor with the chair. Elsa still tried to hold Olaf since she was still holding his arm, but it just disconnect of his body. Olaf used his other arm to hold on Jack's neck when both fell. Luckily Olaf landed in the chest of Jack, who nor gave much importance to this whole situation and was still laughing like crazy. The chair still rocked nonstop as the boy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked trying to remain calm in the face of strange attitude of this boy.

"Nothing. It's just ... damn! I can't see you here!" Jack tried to push the chair so he could see a glimpse of the girl, but was having no luck. "Hey! Carrot nose! A little help." Jack spoke to Olaf.

Though still furious with Jack because of cake, Olaf was still the snowman with the warmest heart of this world. So he could not just ignore request for help. He left Jack's chest where had fallen and went to the head of the chair where he dragged it, so that Jack could, even on the ground, see Elsa again.

"Where I come from, queens usually are adults. Do you know? The type that can go out of home without curfew." Jack joked.

"I - I'm an adult!" Elsa said in shock. No one talked with her this way before.

"Of course." Jack said rolling her eyes. "I admit it's my first time here, but the queens should, as I say, walk and dress like royalty?" He said using his head to point at her.

Elsa seemed astonished for a moment, until she looked at herself. She was barefoot, wearing a sweater, no makeup and with hair loose and tousled, which this way just was not worse than that of her own sister. She without these things and her aura of royalty seemed even just a lame teenager and not the beautiful and powerful queen of Arendelle. Elsa had been so worried about "taking care" of their guest that not thought about how it should be presented before him.

"Well…" She spoke nervously with her face red with embarrassment as she tried to regain control of the situation. "I admit I 'm not as presentable as usual." Elsa said while "trying" to comb her hair with her hands afflicted. "But I 'm the queen of Arendelle and I'm 21!"

"And I'm 319 and the king of Denmark."

"I'm serious!" Elsa said.

"Me too." _At least on the age's part._ He added to himself.

"That explains the white hair. But this guy for someone with such advanced age is in excellent shape. Denmark should have an excellent physic." Olaf said turning slightly to his normal excited self.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Olaf said as he shook Jack's hand, which was strange since Jack was still tied up and could not move my hand. "Now, I don't know how it is in Denmark, but here in Arendelle murder desserts is a heinous crime punishable by death. But since we don't want to provoke international accidents and are a peaceful and diplomatic people we are always open to negotiations. I thought instead of prison we could accept something like ... a stuffed ship with cakes chocolate?"

_The night will be long._ Elsa thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, in Arendelle borders<p>

While the Queen was busy with Olaf and his guest, the rest of Arendelle was having a quiet and peaceful night. So that no one saw when a hole midsize quietly opened the floor near the city borders and a pair of huge rabbit ears appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems someone else is coming to Arendelle. You guess who?<strong>

**And to Alva: you will know how are the other guardians in the next chapter. But no, North isn't angry with Jack. But someone is angry with North now XD**

**I want thanks all for your comments. They are very important to me. Sorry the delay but as I have studies and english isn't my first language, a update by month is my better by now. Sorry. But don't worry, I will continue. I hope this chapter compensates the waiting.**  
><strong>Sorry any grammar error but I wanted update it fast. And reviews are ever appreciated, thanks again.<strong>

**And if you read my other fic A Reflection Not So Loyal, she was updated too.**


	4. Chapter 4

North's Workshop

"North! Come out and fight like a man! You coward!" A very Angry Toothiana shouted throwing another chair in the fortress of the North.

"The North is not here! I'm a little girl." Said the North's own with a shrill voice trying to imitate a child. He was currently curled up inside the fortress, trying to protect himself from the Tooth's wrath.

When North has not received a response from Jack after the stipulated time, he became worried. But he decided to wait a little longer, he wasn't excited to tell to other guardians he had sent the youngest guardian to a dimension completely unknown and had completely lost contact with him after. After all, he could always be a bit wrong in the calculations and the trip could delay an hour or two more.

But after five hours turned 7, then 10 and finally half a day has passed in this world, and Jack hadn't given a sign of life. He was forced to swallow the fear (Pitch would love to prove it) and call the other guardians to help. It was obvious that none of them liked what North spoke and all showed some hostility to the wonders guardian. But none was as hostile as the tooth fairy. Toothiana was undoubtedly a sort of mother figure of the guardians and Jack having the appearance (and personality) of an eternal teenager, despite having more than 300 years, it was obvious that she would treat it as a kind of son or brother more again.

So when the mommy bear, Toothiana, knew what North did with her boy ... well let's say that if Jack is not found probably won't have Christmas this year.

Pitch approves.

The worst was only postponed because Sandy could knock out Toothiana with him dreamsand before she could finish strangle North. Thereafter North, the yetis and the rest of the guardians spent time on building more communication devices and equipment for a search and rescue mission. They had a little doubt about who would go to that dimension to rescue Jack, but soon the decided that would be best to send Bunny once North would have to stay to control communication devices and Sandy would be to hit Tooth again when she wake up.

Everything went well for a while until Tooth woke again and Sandy was nowhere to be seen. Luckily North also had time to make a mini fortress (much like a dollhouse) with force field to protect themselves from Tooth, just in case. And for while was working very well. Although North was still terrified by the fayre's attacks.

She was about to hit the force field with another chair when a golden thing struck her neck. She gave a small cry of pain and shock before falling stagnant on the ground. When five seconds have passed without anything being fired or Toothiana yelling at him, North decided it was safe to look through the peephole of the fortress. Tooth was unconscious on the floor over a fallen chair and Sandy was floating on her side.

When he noticed North watching him, he waved for guardian of the wonders meaning that everything was fine and he could leave now.

"Sandy! Where were you? "North said trying to get out by the little door of the fortress. It's like watching a clown trying to get out of those tiny carts they drive sometimes. "I almost died."

Sandy instead of trying to explain using their sand signals, just pointed to the full glass of eggnog in your hand.

"I don't believe it! You left me risking my life, just to get eggnog? "Cried North.

Sandy just shrugged while drunk him eggnog. North looked to Sandman and after to unconscious fairy.

"That, on her neck, is a dart?" He asked a little shocked.

Sandy nodded and made some gestures above the head with his sand.

"So with the dart the effect of sleep is greater? I hope it's enough to Bunny bring Jack back. "North said returning to the control panel where he would receive answers from Bunny and his progress in the mission." And you Sandy, review your priorities." North said without looking at Sandy.

The guardian of dreams just nodded in the affirmative, but without paying attention to what the other guardian was really saying. He just noticed that his glass of eggnog was empty and went to get another.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund hated flying. And if a normal flight in North's sleigh was already a torture, so imagine a flight into an uncontrollable storm that leads to another world? But Jack was in this world, alone somewhere and probably hurt. It is true that he could be incredibly annoying at times, but he was still one of them. And the guardians never abandon a colleague in trouble.<p>

But being fair, to travel between the worlds was not so hard to him as it was to Jack since North has developed a device that created a kind of force field around the user. This same field blocked the strong winds and the worst of the storm, allowing Bunny to navigate in a relatively calm way the storm. Was still an uncomfortable, long and tiring experience, but at least he wasn't shaken like a rag doll.

After five hours, which seemed to pass much faster inside the storm, Bunny finally arrived without problem to the new world to be greeted by the sight of a beautiful night sky with mountains, sea and a coniferous forest. "So far nothing very different from our world." Bunny said as he landed his jet pack on a nearby mountain. "But if frostbite had to face this storm without the North's forcefield, I'll bet he didn't get here in the best conditions."

"Wow! After five hours riding this contraption is nothing as good as step again on solid ground. I felt so homesick. "He said with a smile.

"But it's better start looking soon frostbite. Knowing the boy only need five minutes in any world to get in trouble. "Bunny grabbed a bag he brought with supplies and took out a device similar to a remote control and pressed a button. Soon a small red light started flashing. "Jack's phone is sending a strong signal. Should not be far away. "

Bunny arrived shortly after the same clearing where Jack had woken up hours before. Following the signs of the device he found near some bushes backpack that North gave Jack before he left. All equipment was inside and in perfect condition, but Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Well, it's a start." Bunny told himself as he picked up the phone that North gave him.

"Bunnymund to North. You hear me, mate, cambio? "Bunny asked as trying set the frequency of the device.

"North to Bunnymund. I hear you loud and clear. How is the progress on the mission?"The North's voice replied across the line.

"I came to the new world without problems. It looks no different from ours. It's actually identical to ours. If I didn't know, I would say I never left home."

"What do you see?"

"I see mountains with forests of coniferous trees, a sea, a town with a castle in the distance. It's night with full moon and stars. Architecture is very reminiscent of some countries of our world."

"Any sign of Jack?"

"No, but I found his backpack with all equipment in perfect condition. The staff is not around, so I assume he is with Jack. At least he can to protect himself."

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes, I will investigate the city. Something tells me I could find Frostbite there. When I have more news I will get in contact with you by the phone again."

"IT ISN'T PHONE!" North screamed so loud that, even leaving from the device, made the Bunnymund's mustaches bounce. His ears twitched and he turned his head trying to keep the ears as far away as possible of the device.

After, Bunny heard something that sounded like a feminine murmur coming from telephone, followed by something sounding like a gunshot and after something falling to the ground. After North spoke again, but with a much lower voice, a whisper.

"It's not a phone." He repeated whispering.

"As you wish." Bunny said rolling him eyes. "Bunny out, mate. Cambio end."

"Take care and good luck. Cambio end." North said before his voice disappeared behind the static of apparatus.

* * *

><p>"Olaf! He is not the king of Denmark! "<p>

"What!" Olaf cried and stared at Jack, he grabbed the collar of Jack's hoodie, who was still lying on the chair on the floor, with him snow feet firm against boy's chest. Their faces were not closer only because the big carrot nose of Olaf prevented. "You have problems now! Not only with me but with the people of Denmark too! I'll tell them that you pretended be their king. "

"I am trembling with fear, carrot nose." Jack said ironic.

"Enough is enough you two!" _I'm the queen, responsible for an entire kingdom, I can control ice and snow, but I can't conduct an interrogation with a white-haired boy and a snowman?_ Elsa sighed frustrated. She even tried to get their attention but with no results.

_And ... the good girl is gone again_. Elsa thought.

And in a few seconds the two snowboys had stopped arguing because each of them had been hit with a snowball. Both turned their heads toward where the snow came to see Elsa angry one with a glowing blue hand and creating more snow.

"Now the boys will behave or I'll have to freeze their tongues?" She asked.

"Sorry Elsa." Olaf asked humble and ashamed for letting one of his friends angry with him. He was still on top of Jack.

"You can make snow?" Jack asked almost voiceless.

"Of course she can make snow." Olaf said rolling her eyes as if the boy had asked if chocolate was good. "And ice and snowstorms. She is the Queen Elsa anyway. Queen Arendelle and snow. "

"Snow Queen?" Jack asked increasingly surprised.

"You're not even from here, is not it?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm Elsa, and besides being the Queen of Arendelle I also have the power to create and control ice and snow. But fear not. Just be nice and answer my questions and I won't freeze your underwear. Ok?" Elsa said with a smile that was a mixture of complacency with superiority since she thought she could finally take control of the situation.

It was true that she has been afraid to hurt people using her powers, but she learned that when you control them they can be useful in the daily life of a queen. She has had to cool down the temperature of the room until the court's people shake, and shoot against the walls with her power, all to call people's attention. For when the nobility decided to fight each other or the directors and members of the court decided to scream for hours just to decide who had the best idea and how anyone other than themselves saw the reason, or you shouted to them to be quiet, or throw things at them (with Anna certainly approve of this), or (if you have) uses your power to get their attention. Play thing and /or yelling does not match the label or superiority that a queen should normally show, and by her own calculations, she would probably be raucous after three days.

Also, after taking so long to conceal her powers, any opportunity to show them was very welcome, and also an effective means well. They remind that is the queen who has the final say, calm down and everything goes back to normal. Or at least until the next "discussion" happen. What usually takes 15-20 minutes. 10 to 15 in the most animated.

Of course as a good Queen she never shot snow in any member of the court or threatened to freeze the underwear of a nobleman. But she'd be lying if said never think about it some (a lot of!) times before.

Surely now the boy would calm down and cooperate.

* * *

><p>Princess Anna's Room<p>

Anna awoke suddenly with the impression of having heard something. Her hair was the mess that used to always be that she got up and she was groggy with sleep, eyes still closed. She slowly opened one eye and looked out the window.

"The sky isn't waked ..." She said, before leaving her face fall in the pillow again, like on a giant bread.

But what you need to know is that for something to get Anna waking at dawn (before the sky wake up) has to be a noise really, but really loud even.

And yes, that noise came from Elsa's room...

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Elsa's Room (again)

"Elsa! I think we broke him! "Olaf said trying to shout over the cacophony that the boy started making little after discovering that Elsa had ice powers.

She somehow had to give credit to the boy, she thought no one could be more talkative than her sister but this boy took the gold medal. But it was not only fast, endless and annoying. It was VERY loud! Elsa was never so happy to have a room away from others. But she was sure he could hear the boy in her room even from the borders of Arendelle. In an attempt to block the sound she conjured two large snowballs in both hands and pressed tightly against her ears. Olaf followed the example of Elsa but preferred to use pads and press them against his ears. Or at least where he should have their ears.

"Is he in shock?" Elsa said.

"In what?" Olaf said.

"Shock! It is when a person impress herself or is too scared about something. "Elsa tried to explain.

"I understood until "person". I can't hear anything with he crying so loud. "

"Laugh? Where has laugh here? He is not laughing, is crying. "

"Spying? So he's really a spy? "

"Shy? He doesn't seem shy to me. He seems very excited. "

"What?"

"What" what? ", Olaf?"

"I said 'what'!"

"What?" Elsa screamed louder. She could even try to use her powers again to call the attention of the boy but was too scared to take her hands from her ears. "Olaf, we have to think of something to shut him up ..." The sound stopped. "... Soon."

Elsa slowly removed her hands from the ears to see that Olaf had removed his own carrot nose and used to shut up Jack.

"That's better." Elsa sighed in relief.

"And don't slobber in my nose." Olaf said very seriously and putting his stick hands on his hips.

Elsa positioned her foot near of one of the chair legs and with a flick of foot on the wooden chair, it stood again with a boy with white hair, shocked expression and a huge carrot still in the mouth.

"Such a cool trick, Elsa. Anna taught you? "Said Olaf impressed.

"No." Elsa proudly announced. "When you spend so much time in the room as I did, you end up just learning and inventing some tricks."

_Some tricks? Exactly how much time you spent in your room? A lifetime?_ Jack said to himself.

"Very well." Elsa said gravely. "I'll take that carrot out of your mouth IF you promise not to scream or babble. Got it? "

The boy nodded his head without breaking eye contact with the Elsa. With one hand she opened boy's jaw and with the other gently pulled the carrot and gave to Olaf.

"Ugh! He drooled! I am not going to put this back before washing." Olaf said holding the carrot by the tip with one hand and running to the bathroom of Elsa's room.

"You have ice powers?" The boy asked with a light and full voice by surprise.

"That wasn't already specified before?" She asked with a bored tone while trying to calculate whether the boy was stupid or was the effect of the two blows to the head.

"This is incredible!" He said very excited. "So you're just like me!"

"Like you?" Elsa asked looking at the boy as if he had grown a second head. "I think my snowman hit you harder than I thought."

"No! Not! Not! Seriously! Just look. "Jack did some limited gestures with his left hand still tied to the chair creating a light blue glow and then blew. Soon some snowflakes flew out of his hand with a little blue glow. They flew around the room a bit before disappearing.

"Wow" said Olaf back to the room while removing the remaining water from your nose. "Have you seen Elsa? It is like you! "

"Told you." Jack said smiling.

In an instant Elsa was looking Jack totally in shock. In the other he had been picked up by both sides of the collar of his hoodie and had his face being pressed against the girl's platinum blonde hair. She had a look that wanted to open a hole in the face of Jack.

"As you have powers? Where'd you come from? I'm sure that is not Arendelle or I would have known you! "She spoke without breaking brutal eye contact with Jack.

"Wow! Hold on princess."Jack said still smiling.

"Queen!" Elsa screamed and grabbed the collar of the boy even harder. Ice was starting to form in the hoodie Jack, but it was not the natural ice that he was so used to seeing decorating his hoodie, but ice that was coming from the hand of the girl and spreading through his clothes. He was starting to feel cold, and not a good cold. "Now answer me!"

"All right." Jack said. He would not admit but maybe he could be starting to feel "a little" fear of Elsa. "I'm not really from here. I'm from somewhere else. But I think if I say you'll think I'm lying or joking with you or even mad. "

"Try." She ordered. Jack never felt cold, but he could swear that the sensation of ice called by the girl on his clothes was cutting him as a blade with its coldness.

Jack sighed before unit the courage to speak again. "I come from another world through a giant storm, I'm a winter spirit known as Jack Frost and my powers were given by the Moon!" Jack said all at once without stopping to breathe and eyes closed fearing possible replica furious that the "queen" could give him.

When seconds passed and nothing happened, he risked opening an eye. Now Elsa was looking at him like he'd grown a second head again. Slowly she loosened the collar of Jack. With nothing to hold, the chair suddenly returned to normal position, almost falling again, but Jack managed to throw his weight forward and keep the chair upright before actually falling.

After avoiding his almost fall, Jack looked Elsa again just to see that she still had that vacant look on her face. She looked away as if in a trance.

Elsa slowly turned away from Jack and started walking toward the door. "Olaf." She said in monotone. "I'll take a walk. You watch him in my absence. And don't slap him again. "

"Wait!" Jack cried, but she was already out the door_. I have many questions too._

He was still regretting the opportunity that had just lost when he noticed the snowman and saw that something was wrong with him. The snowman was approaching him grimly and with an evil smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked staring at the snowman.

"You and I have unfinished business." Olaf replied increasingly approaching.

"Now. Calm down carrot nose. "Jack said nervously. _I can't believe I am scared of a snowman._ "You heard this girl, Elsa, isn't it? She said you couldn't beat me anymore. "

"I know. But stay calm, Mr. Not the king of Denmark. I won't hit you. Always have other methods. "He spoke the last sentence in a very sinister voice, especially for a little snowman.

* * *

><p>Bunny had to settle for opening a hole in the borders of the city since she wasn't built on solid ground, but on a fjord. His holes could be magical, but even they had their limits and if he open a hole in this city will only get wet himself. And Bunny hated get wet more than hated cold, if that was possible.<p>

Luckily centuries sneaking in houses to hide eggs made the guardian more than able to sneak inside the city. Unfortunately he soon discovered that hiding eggs doesn't make you necessarily a good finder of lost immortal teenagers. The sun was beginning to dawn on the horizon. Bunny didn't know if anyone in city, even children, were able to see him, but he knew to look for Frost in a crowded and busy city wouldn't be easier than it was now. This if Frostbite was even here.

He was about to curse his bad luck for the fifth time since this all started when his ears twitched. A human wouldn't have heard anything. But the pooka had a much greater hearing than any human and even many spirits. What he heard was one familiar, however distant tone. And this cry was a known voice.

_Jack!_

Bunny started jumping across rooftops trying to find the source of the sound. He soon discovered that it was that giant castle in the middle of the city. I should have guessed.

Wasting no time he jumped towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking the halls of the castle, that part was not being watched now, so she didn't have to worry about worried guards because his queen was walking the halls in dawn . And if she found some she would think of something. She could tell that woke early to finish some paperwork yesterday, or get some work done. Anyway, she would invent something. At the moment she had other things to worry about.<p>

_What that guy said can't be true, can it?_ Elsa thought. It was totally absurd anyway. A winter spirit that came from another world, but it looked like a normal kid?

As a ruler, Elsa had learned to know when someone was lying or bluffing. A king or queen who couldn't do it for sure wouldn't last long. She could read the small tics, the deviation of gaze, the sweat on their forehead, changes in voice. But when she heard the absurd that this Jack Frost said, she saw no lie. The expression on his face and force of his words showed that he really believed what he had said.

_Maybe he's even lying_. She thought. After the same manner as there were those who were good at discovering the lie, had who also lied well. Were those that no one, not even Elsa, could tell what they were really thinking. And she knew it wasn't perfect, there was always the possibility of it being wrong in her judgment. After all, the story the boy was ridiculous. So because she felt it was true?

_Maybe he's mad. That would explain why he believes so strongly in this nonsense even if not true._ But Jack did not seem crazy. Even after being hit in the head by Olaf three times he seemed perfectly lucid. And he even had ice powers. Like her.

Last year saying that there was a Queen who could control the ice and make snowmen that lives would be madness. But here she was to prove that it was true. In this case who could say what was crazy or not?

She hadn't slept, was getting a headache from past events and having to think so much at once. She was taken from her mental storm when she saw in a hallway later on the silhouette of someone. With the sun still rising it was not light enough to see many details of the person. She could only say it was large (very large) and muscular. Could be one of the palace guards. He certainly fit the pattern. But something was wrong. This had a very strange hat resembling rabbit ears. And... were moving?

_I'm seeing things due the lack of sleep?_

Elsa approached carefully, trying not to attract the attention of the person. First she thought she was even imagining things. After the night she was having no one could blame her. But as she approached, the more this thing looked less human. His hands were too large, arched legs, and she could have sworn there was something like a big wad of cotton in the lower back. Elsa felt a chill in the back that had nothing to do with her powers, she knew something was wrong here. But it was only when a bit of natural light coming from the windows hit a body part this person that she horrified realized something.

Pelage!

What was that this thing was not human. It had pelage, not a coat, but the true fur! A furry thing was in her castle!

Normally Elsa keep calm, even before that. She would take a few deep breaths and would approach the thing in a calm and controlled manner. But now she was hungry, tired, cranky and headache due thinking about all that boy said before.

Bunny in turn was too busy trying to track the Jack's cries source, they were getting higher, although they were still very low for a human to hear. If it were not so he would probably have seen the shooting ice before passing grazing by their ears and freeze the wall back him. He instinctively turned to see a young woman with light and tousled hair, barefoot and wearing a light blue dress that he thought now might be a nightdress. But the scariest were the big blue energy orbs pulsing inches from her fingers. The brightness just giving her killer look a even more menacing touch.

Elsa stared at her new intruder. Now with the light created by her powers she could quite see him and could not believe it. A giant rabbit? Boys with white hair that control ice were not enough? But now here she was facing a much larger rabbit that she, who was in both hind legs like a normal man and stared her as if she were the bizarre thing here. In other circumstances Elsa might have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. But not today, certainly not today.

"Jack? This world turned you into a woman? "Bunny asked suddenly. It may sound stupid for him to say it, but he only saw hair (almost) white, ice powers and barefoot. And he was in a completely unfamiliar world with unknown magic and technology. Who knows what could happen here? "How will I explain that to the North?"

For a moment Elsa just looked confused the giant rabbit. Somehow she really hoped that bunny could talk, but she didn't expect such a bizarre sentence out of his mouth. It was only a few seconds after that realization hit her.

"Oh .. You must be talking about Jack Frost who I found earlier." She said. Her gaze never leaving the rabbit.

"You know where he is?" Bunny asked VERY relieved to find that his assumption was wrong. But when he remembered the Jack's screams before, his fury appeared. "If you hurt him-"

"He's fine." Elsa said. "But he completely exhausted my patience."

"He's good at it." Bunny said with a small smile.

"But unfortunately for you ..." Elsa ignored his earlier comment. "... That means I haven't more willingness to talk to intruders." Her power intensified.

"Calm Sheila ..." Bunny said, trying to pacify things. "You will not want to get hurt."

But by the contraction in the eye of the girl that was not the right thing to say.

"I do not. You."

Bunny didn't need anything else to start running. He didn't know if it had a chance with this girl or not in a fight. He and Jack had fought before in training, but who knows how this girl was good? She certainly had the killer look.

Despite all, Elsa was still taking some care in their struggle. Instead of shooting a concentrated energy was just snow that was already formed before being shot and she yet was careful to target only the legs. But the rabbit was fast. It was when she had the idea to freeze the ground. It sure worked and the bunny went skidding until stop, hitting in an armor. He was still standing when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching fast. Soon seven guards, certainly attracted by the noise of explosions and armor, appeared.

"What's happening?"

"Queen Elsa, are you okay?"

"What is that thing?"

Elsa just looked to giant rabbit standing before speaking. "Take him. He is an invader."

Bunny stood up in a flash and ran. The guards tried to follow him, but it was hard. Soon they lost him, but Bunny didn't relax. He knew that soon all the guards would be chasing him. He had to find Jack and fast.

His ears twitched again and he heard the same sound of screams again. But this time he was so close he could hear even with normal hearing. No think twice, he followed the sound.

* * *

><p>"Stop ... please ... stop ..." Jack begged through tears and laughter.<p>

"Not until you admit it." Olaf spoke without stopping the merciless tickling on Jack.

"Never!" Jack said laughing.

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

"Admit it!"

"No! Strawberry ice cream is not as good as of the flakes! No matter what you say! "

"You'll have to admit an hour!" Olaf said intensifying the tickling. Jack laughed even harder, if that was possible.

"It is good with chocolate syrup!" Jack managed to say.

Olaf stopped the tickling, allowing the boy to catch his breath. He took a thinker posture, resting his chin with one of his stick arms. "That is true." He mused.

"A lot but A LOT of chocolate syrup." Jack teased.

"Why you ..." Olaf said returning to tickle Jack.

At that moment the doors opened with a bang, scaring both. Olaf stopped the tickling and the two turned to the door where a huge rabbit on two legs.

"Kangaroo" Jack yelled unable to stem the tide of happiness and relief in seeing his guardian friend.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked confused at the sight of a tied Jack in a chair with a snowman apparently live upon him.

"Giant Rabbit!" Olaf cried drawing attention from both guardians. "My nightmares were right!" He jumped from Jack's lap and ran to the window and opened it. He stared at the rabbit. "You'll never get my nose!" He shouted before jumping out the window. The other two looked on aghast scene.

"What's his problem?" Bunny finally asked after an awkward silence.

"He has snow in place of brains." Jack said.

_I know someone with the same problem_. Bunny thought.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Wow, I never thought I'd say this. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the rescue team, mate." Bunny said. "North send me after that you didn't call back."

"Ow ..." Jack said. "Sorry about that. I've been a little busy lately. "

"It is perceived." Bunny said as he approached Jack and tried to untie the boy. "But the important thing now mate, is go out of here before your evil twin sister and their watchdogs find us."

"You met her?"

"Yes, and she's worse than you. If that's even possible. "He said as he tried to hold one wrist. "I managed to lose them, but they can find us anytime."

"I have an idea. Bunny, closes the door and grabs my staff. It is near the bed. "Jack said pointing to staff. Throughout his interrogation experience with a snowman as bad cop and a crazy girl like serious cop, he had to look at their power source so close and yet unreachable. Torture that they probably didn't even know they were doing with him. How many times when the damn snowman hit him he wanted to get his stick just to shove it in a giant snow globe. Freeze his idiot carrot nose until snap it.

Bunny without stopping to ask did exactly what Jack said. He closed the door and took the staff of Jack and gave the boy still tied. Jack felt the power coming back to him and with the other hand fired at the door. Immediately a thick layer of ice wrapped the door completely. Then he froze the ropes that tied him, broke them easily.

"This will give us some time." Jack said as he stood up and rubbed his sore wrists. "But we can leave without problems. You need just open one of his holes in the ground."

"Sorry to disappoint you, frostbite. But if I open a hole here the only thing that will happen is I hit my back in the downstairs. Even I am limited by physical laws, mate. "Bunny said.

_Damn it! I was even counting with his skill._ Jack thought irritably. But he wouldn't give up. He'd think of something. "I can fly. But unfortunately I can't carry you with me. "Jack went to the window to see that they were well away from the ground. "And I think not you can jump from here..." Jack was thinking when his eyes twinkled. "I got it!"

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty should rest. We can take care of it. "One of the guards tried to reason with the queen.<p>

"Don't worry. I'm fine. If he is so fast I can be the one who have a chance against him. "Elsa said trying to keep the authority though. "Also we don't know everything he is capable." _He knows the boy, Jack. It isn't improbable that he can have powers too._

She and the guards had missed the giant rabbit about 5 minutes ago. Amazing how such a creature could be so good at disappearing.

"Elsa!" Came a familiar voice shouting in the corridor. The Queen turned to see a snowman alive and full of what looked like hay rushing madly toward her.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked scared.

The snowman come closer, so he jumped on the lap of his creator and hid his head in her chest. As a small child looking for a father for comfort and protection.

"What was Olaf?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"It was horrible. The evil giant rabbit wanted to pick my nose. "He sobbed.

"Giant Rabbit? Where?" Elsa said.

"In your room. I think he know the Not King of Denmark. "

Elsa and the guards didn't take long to reach the doors of the queen bedroom. The guards tried to open but failed.

"Looks like it was frozen inside." Said one of the guards noticing the cold at the door.

"I didn't froze that door." Elsa said. _But I can guess who did._

"Out of the way." Elsa ordered giving Olaf, who was still in her arms, to one of the guards to handle. She began calling her power. "Stand back." She shot the doors which still frozen opened with shooting of the Queen. She and the guards entered, but appeared to have no one there.

"Your Majesty!" One of the guards looking out the window screamed.

Elsa and the other guards went to there and were shocked to see a huge ramp of ice that two creatures, a giant rabbit and what appeared to be a person holding a wooden staff, were using to flee. But most surprising is that the person who was holding the staff was creating snow. He was creating the own ramp!

"But how is this possible?"

"Your Majesty, it is a relative of yours?"

"So who are these intruders?"

"Your Majesty, how should we proceed?"

Elsa wasn't listening more the protests of her guards. She was too busy staring at the boy and the rabbit fleeing. Without warning she jumped out the window before anyone could stop her.

"I'm going after them!" She said as she slid on the ramp.

"Your Majesty! Wait! "One of the guards shouted, but Elsa was already far away to hear any of them.

Elsa normally wouldn't do something like that. She was someone able to stay calm and serenity even in the worst situations. But the adrenaline, lack of sleep, stress and the events of the past hours had had an effect on her judgment and she just gave in to the impulse.

The boy made the ramp go above the castle walls and finished well down in the middle of the city. When they returned to the ground the rabbit ran again and the boy ...

Elsa gasped to see that the boy was now flying! It wasn't too high so he stayed close to his rabbit friend, but it was still awesome, after all create ice and fly were completely different things.

With the ramp ending in the city, Elsa saw that she would have to continue the work of Jack. When she was nearing the end she activated her own powers and the ground froze. This way she could continue sliding on the ice behind them. She knew she could never reach them walking.

But when they were nearing the bridge that connected the city to the mainland, Elsa had to admit that she wouldn't do it. She even had shoes made of ice to herself as she slid to try to reduce friction with the ice and glide better, but she was falling behind. Soon they would reach the edge and be lost in the mountain forest before anyone could stop them. The rabbit was very quick and the boy could fly. She could try to freeze the city gates, but the Jack boy could probably thaw. And she was sure that the rabbit would have no difficulty in finding a way around the ice too. Unfortunately even the Queen of Arendelle and of Snow should know when lost.

"Very well." She said still sliding. "They can get away. But after all that you made me pass will at least take a "little gift".

"She's still behind us?" Bunny asked Jack as he continued his run.

"Don't worry Kangaroo. We're almost there. And she has ice powers. There's nothing she can do to us that I can't fight back. "Jack said presumptuous.

"Avalanche!"

"Now, Bunny. I'm also not so bad. "

"Not you! Her!"Bunny said pointing behind. Jack turned and saw a snow twice the size of Bunny coming right behind them.

It was very fast to they avoid it. Soon they found themselves caught in the snow and pushed from the gates and all the way to the end of the bridge. The two only stopped screaming when everything stopped moving and they found themselves sitting on a snowbank near some pine trees at the base of one of the mountains surrounding the city. Although they were a little shocked, they were well. In fact, most of the snow cushioned the impact to them.

They looked back to town to see Elsa stopping in the middle of the gates. Wasn't possible say this distance but they were sure that she was staring at them. But after a few tense seconds she turned her back on them and slid inside the city until she was lost from sight.

"What was that?" Jack asked rising from the snow.

"It was an angry woman, mate." Said Bunny out of the snow and trying to keep warm.

"I don't know why. I was just the typical me near her. "Jack said with a shrug.

"And that's enough." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the floor blowing a hole and motioning to Jack follow. He did and then Bunny. Shortly after they were in mountaintop, looking the same city that had just fled, now far.

"Here." Bunny handed him a blue backpack that Jack had only now noticed he was holding. He soon recognized as the backpack that North had given him before leaving the North Pole.

_North!_

The memory of North and other guardians returned to him. Included that Bunny was sent by them.

"They are concerned?" Jack asked in a weak concerned voice.

"You just disappeared into an unknown world without giving news for almost an entire day. What do you think? "

Jack can't help but feel guilty.

"Relax mate. I'll call saying I found you and that you are well. This will calm them. "Bunny assured while taking a phone, the same as the North had given him, from a prey waist bag. Meanwhile Jack was sitting under a nearby tree. He had a lot to process in his brain for the last hours.

"Yes North, I found him. But I thought Tooth would have killed you before that. "Said Bunny humorous. "Yes, frostbite is well. Want to talk to him? "Bunny turned to where Jack was to see that the boy had fallen asleep under the tree. Surely exhaustion of the last event had finally beaten him.

"North, the boy needs to rest now. Tomorrow we'll talk. If Tooth not get you first. "He teased before disconnecting.

Bunny walked up to Jack's backpack which was next to the boy. He opened it and pulled out a blanket and dropped it on Jack. The boy quickly wrapped him smiling. Even being a spirit of winter and prefering cold to hot, he could still feel the sensation of comfort and safety conveyed by the simple act of snuggling up in a blanket.

"Over 300 years and still get tired as easy as any child." Bunny remarked to no one in particular as he looked of a fun way for the youngest guardian before retiring and going to accommodate himself near a fallen log the best he can. Soon he was asleep too.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa!" The guards finally arrived following the trail left by the ice chute and saw their queen sliding back towards the castle.<p>

"It's alright, men. They fled, but I doubt that they will back. "She assured them, sliding to the edge of the path of ice to stay as close to them as possible.

"Should we send a search and capture team?"

"No. That won't be necessary. After all, I don't think their intentions were hostile. But let the other guards alert anyway. And let me know if you see anything."

"Yes, majesty."

Elsa started to slip again as she felt her legs limp and head spinning.

"Queen Elsa." One of the guards spoke, catching her before she fell.

"I'm fine." She assured, hold on the guard not to fall. "It was just a long night and I'm tired. That's all. "

"We'll take you back safely, majesty. Don't worry. "Another guard next spoke.

"I still have to undo the icy slope." She tried to argue just now noticing how tired she was.

"We'll take care of that majesty. You need not worry. "

Elsa wanted to argue, but she saw how her guards looked at her. Concerned about her and her safety. She allowed a smile appear on her face tired.

"Very well then. In this case lead me back to the castle. "She said letting herself be carried away by the guards. _It felt good when you did not have to do everything yourself._

"Yes, your majesty." Guards said together before getting back to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I know you are probably mad with me now. The excuses are the same you know so well. Work, lack of creativity, sloth. I hope this very large (for my standards) chapter, make you happy and compensate my long absence. I will work in the next chapters now and in my another story too.**

**Again, sorry for delay and review are ever appreciated. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Frostbite! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" A voice with a strong Australian accent spoke in a tone slightly angry.

Jack chose to ignore. He just wrapped himself more in the blanket which he didn't even remember exactly how he had achieved, and wasn't concerned with finding out. He was too tired to think. He literally felt as if a herd of nightmares had just run over him.

"Just five more minutes." He mumbled trying to get back to sleep.

A sound like hissing something in the wind and soon Jack felt something wooden hitting against his head.

"Agh!" Jack said sitting wide awake. "What happened? Who is attacking?" He asked with his staff in the firing position and pointing it in all directions.

"Nobody frostbite." Bunnymund said as he rolled his eyes at Jack and approached the tree where the winter spirit had just woken up. "You know I usually would let you sleep all day. Also because you are much less annoying when unconscious. But I talked to North and he said the storm that binds the two worlds will slow down in three hours, making our journey easier. We have to prepare everything to going.

"And what exactly do I have to prepare? I even not wiggled in my backpack!" Jack complained.

"You could help me with my stuff then. Or grab samples of soil and plants as North asked. I was so busy saving you since you came here I hadn't time to do this. Besides this was originally his work." Bunny said.

"Yeah." Jack nodded absently as he stretched his back pop up. Then he went to the edge of the hill where he could see the castle from a distance.

"Kangaroo?" Jack said suddenly.

"I think you mean Bunny." Bunny replied.

"We have three hours before we go, isn't it?" Jack asked, ignoring the comment from Bunny.

"You're not going back in that castle to find his newfound evil twin sister!" Bunny spoke in a firm voice without even looking at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked scared. "But how you-"

"You're looking at the castle with this look stupid." Bunny sighed. "And even if you weren't looking, it's still painfully obvious."

"Okay But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!" Bunny cried. "You've had enough fun in this world. Now you, mate, will stay where I can keep an eye on you until we can go home." He said as a parent in stern and resolute tone.

"Come on, Kangaroo!" Jack asked. "I literally had to go to another world and experience a colossal storm to find someone who had ice powers like me. And now that I got you want me to just forget? "

"I think it's clear that it's not safe for you to go there."

"I know how to defend myself." Jack replied.

"I may be wrong but the last time I saw you was tied to a chair with a snowman torturing you with tickling." Bunny said with a smile.

"He caught me off guard!" Jack yelled at her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Bunny, look, this is very important to me. It's my first chance to talk to someone like me. "He asked pleadingly.

"Look, Frostbite." Bunny sighed as he stood up. "I know you're excited to find someone with powers like yours. But you have to understand that they aren't what is important, but what you do with them. You are a guardian who makes children happy and protects them. And what sets it on you isn't if your powers are ice, fire, earth or even goo. But your heart. And that is something that no power can take or change in you. "

"Thank you." Jack said looking away as he felt his cheeks burning again. "It's just ..."

"Do you still feel that this girl could understand you in a way that nobody else could." Bunny sighs resignedly. "But I think after yesterday she will just want to talk to you to ask if you will want to opened or closed casket before she kill you."

"I'll be careful."

"Frostbite, your name and careful are in the same sentence only if have "isn't" in between."

Jack snorted before using his powers to fly to near Bunny who was a few feet away from him. "Look Kangaroo. You have two options. Let me go to town to pay a visit of courtesy to our murderous queen. Or you can stop me. And then I'll stay here with you, and create ways to have fun for the next three hours which will likely include snowballs, cold and many, many EVEN ways to annoy you. What do you prefer? "Jack launched.

"I suppose you won't be able to leave me alone unless I let you see that crazy sheila again, isn't it?" Bunny asked without looking at Jack.

"Nope." Jack replied.

"Very well." Bunny surrendered. "Just take the phone, so I can contact you if you late."

"Yeah! Thanks Bunny! "Jack thanked jumping in the wind. He took the phone from backpack and disappeared toward the city.

Bunny just ignored him and turned his attention to the preparation and anything else that needed to be arranged before the trip back.

"Next time North is going to come clean up his own mess. Protecting children from around the world is even easier than being the babysitter of frostbite here. "He told himself. Bunny glanced toward where was the city before returning to work. "When this is over I'll have to endure it for centuries, probably millennia. They can hold the boy for just three more hours. I mean, the worst that can happen is this creepy blonde hit the frost out of him. "A small smirk appeared on Bunnymund's face. "Actually ... this could be the highlight of this trip."

* * *

><p>"And then they made that ramp and were like"we'll run away and these idiots can't stop us" but then my sister came and was like "no one invades my palace and go out of that in a good" and without any fear she jumped in ramp and chased the two, going over the castle walls on a dangerous chase." Anna narrated to Kristoff the whole story in the room where meals were made and where actually they were eating their breakfast.<p>

"You should have seen Kristoff. It was incredible." She said increasingly lively. "Unfortunately I didn't see at the time because I wasn't there. I was asleep. But I heard the guards talking and knew everything in detail. You know I'm good with details. Here! I will use visual aids." She said practically jumping on the table and picking up a few things.

"Imagine that this bread is the giant rabbit. I know giant rabbits and breads are very different, but it is only a visual aid. This orange is the strange barefoot boy, and this spoon is Elsa. The bread and orange try to flee because they think themselves so smart and that can invade anywhere and anytime. But the scoop is firm and strong and will not leave a bagel and orange invaded the castle and just run away. "

"They flee, uses complex evasive maneuvers, but the spoon doesn't give up! They are arriving at the gates, they think they are safe! But the spoon has a card up her sleeve, or whatever where a spoon keeps their cards and ..." Anna takes a sugar bowl and play all content on top of bread and orange. "Pow! Are surprised by an avalanche which launch them out of town! And in the end the fearless spoon laughs last. Haha." She said the last part as if were the own spoon who was laughing.

"Is so amazing, right Kristoff?" Anna lively question.

"Yeah .." He said shaking his head, still trying to understand everything. When he came early to the castle, he and Sven had been surprised to see guards with spears and even stones launched by small catapults to destroy a gigantic ice bridge that went from a castle tower to the middle of the city. He thought it could be some of Anna's strange requests which she did sometimes to Elsa, but when one of the guards with whom he befriended during his regular visits to the castle to deliver ice told him what had happened last night the first thing I thought was if he was listening right or if that guard was having an outbreak due to stress excessive of work. But all the other guards confirmed the story. When Olaf came and greet him, he said the same thing.

Even Kristoff being a guy who was raised by trolls and saw a queen who could control snow and ice, he still had trouble accepting a world where giant rabbits flees with teenagers into the night using giants ramps of ice.

When he met Anna she also just talked about it. The princess was sleeping when all this craziness happened, but she had caught the whole story through the guards asking all kinds of imaginable detail (poor guards) and also the snowman himself who had seen it all first hand with the own queen.

Anna decided it would be better to continue the conversation with food and invited her boyfriend for breakfast at the castle. He was accustomed to it, he didn't eat much in the morning when he left to pick up ice. And when he went deliver the ice in the castle, just the time where the city began to wake up, he already felt hungry. So that he could combine business with pleasure.

During the meal Anna kept talking how her sister was amazing for chasing strange and possibly dangerous guys alone and was terrible as she had not been there to give these guys a piece of her mind.

"She was so brave. After all, that giant rabbit was scary. He wanted my nose." Olaf said as he ate his pancakes still very shaken by it. After the persecution he was still afraid that the evil bunny would come back to pick up his nose. So he stayed in the lap of guard who Elsa entrusted to guard him all the time, only leaving when Elsa turned back and ran to her that although tired yet been able to smile at him and comfort him. They could not sleep in the room since the guards would just start breaking down the ramp, including the on the window part, being forced into the room to do it. Then they went to one of the guest rooms which they had in the castle.

The guards ensured that would take care of everything and would inform the queen would absent herself of her tasks for today for a much needed rest. When Olaf awoke and saw Elsa still tired he first thought in wait for her, but Elsa said she would be fine and that he could go if he wanted to play and the guards and Anna would be there for him if he was afraid again. He nodded happily and left the room to let Elsa continue resting. She deserved after having chased away the evil bunny who wanted to eat his nose.

"Don't be afraid, Olaf. Kristoff and I are here now. And if these invaders appear again will have to face the wrath of Princess Anna "Anna said.

"Wrath of Princess Anna?" Kristoff said kinda fun.

"Exactly. Remember when I punched Hans shortly after unfreeze Arendelle?" She asked.

"How could I forget? You gave such a strong punch he was hurled it out of the boat."

"And that was my punch "nobody breaks my heart and tries to kill my sister and go out unpunished."" She said starting to turn around the arm like a baseball player before throwing the ball. "But when I find that rabbit and if he dare even touch your nose, I won't think twice about using my punch "anyone traumatizes my snowman and invades my castle and go out unpunished". And that is as strong he will go out flying from Arendelle and land in Corona." Anna said raising her hands and placing in front of her to emphasize her point.

"Then your cousin Rapunzel may terminate the service with her frying pan." Kristoff said humorous. It was hard to worry about anything on the antics of Anna. "It wasn't she who implemented the system of using pans as the official gun of the royal guard there?"

"She did. I can send a message to her. So when the rabbit get there she can start beating on time." Anna said excitedly. "And we could start the same system here in Arendelle. Maybe make weapons of indestructible ice instead of just pans. What do you think?"

"I guess you'll have to see it with your sister in first." Kristoff said.

He had scarcely finished speaking when Elsa herself appeared. She was wearing normal dark blue clothes since she hadn't energy or will to make your dress ice today and her hair though not in the usual braid, it was free, cute, with the fringe back the same way when she wore her famous side braid. Once she had this day off forced, she didn't need much care of their appearance, but still keep her image.

"Good morning guys." Elsa said not trying to stifle a yawn.

"Elsa!" Anna said jumping off the chair and doing the own fall. "Finally! Now you can tell us all! So? How was it? Was greatly afraid? They were very dangerous? You scared them all with her ice powers? "Anna kept jumping around Elsa and bombing her older sister of questions.

"Anna, please ..." Elsa said still tired as she sat in a chair. Anna immediately plopped down beside her. "I know you want to know everything, but I'm still tired. Later I'll tell you everything. OK? "

"But it is true that you and Olaf interrogated a boy in your room? And he had ice powers as you?" Anna insisted and then pouted. "I can't believe you were interrogating a guy without me! I know hundreds of interrogation techniques that would break the fragile mind him as I accidentally broke those 45 crystal bowls last week."

"And this is just one more good reason for me didn't call you." Elsa said with a tired smile as she put a lot of food on her plate. She had not eaten for almost a whole day and was willing to fix it now.

"Is it really true that one of the intruders had ice powers?" Kristoff said suddenly. Of the whole incident he had heard so far, this was the part that most interested him.

"Yes," she said before starting to eat pancakes.

"Wow .. This is so amazing! Will we know him? "Anna said.

"I doubt it." Elsa said swallowing the pancakes. "They fled and after our last meeting they won't want to appear so early." While cutting some fruit she looked at Anna with corner of her eye. "And you don't even think about going after them."

Anna looked at her sister in shock. "How would you know-I mean ... why do you think I'd want to go after these intruders?"

"Because I'm your sister and I know you." Elsa said with a tired smile of superiority. "All are agitated and I ordered the guards to try to maintain secrecy from people so they don't be concerned. You can imagine how I could explain to people that a giant bunny and a boy who also has ice powers but I have never seen in my life invaded the castle and fled through a ramp of ice that themselves did? "

"With a great amount of embarrassment and difficulty?" Anna offered uncertain.

"Exactly." Elsa agreed. "That's not all." She pointed discreetly to Olaf on the table who was all the time passing his stick hands on his nose and looking the sides.

"He's really scared Anna. He didn't let me or the guards all night. I'm still very tired and I have to deal with all the consequences of the incident later. He needs to feel safe Anna. "Elsa pleaded in his eyes.

Anna looked to Olaf to Elsa and then smiled. "All right. Today I, Olaf and Marshmallow will play together in the garden of the castle. Come on Olaf, we will wake up Marshmallow and play. "Anna said getting up.

The snowman immediately stood up with a big smile and followed Anna who before leaving made signs to Elsa that said "remember to tell me everything later.

"I'll also be gone, today I have a lot of work." Kristoff said already rising.

"Kristoff." Elsa drew and the man of the mountains stopped. "Please be careful. It is likely that these intruders are somewhere in the mountains now. If you find them, don't fight. Just stay away and be careful. I do not know how powerful they are. "Elsa asked him.

"Thank you your majesty." Kristoff said. He was surprised with the concern of the queen with him. "Don't worry. Sven and I know these mountains since childhood. Let's be careful. If you want I can ask if Grandpabbie know something, or maybe another troll. "

"It would be great. I myself want to meet him personally to discuss all the situation later in more detail. I'll probably be busy the next few days with the work which I not done today, and dealing with the repercussions of the invasion. But once I have a free time I will go to the mountains for a visit. "

"I'll inform the Grandpabbie today and if I find out anything you and Anna will be the firsts to know in the morning." He said just leaving the hall.

"Thanks again and take care. I do not want to think what Anna would do if she knew that her boyfriend took a beating from a giant rabbit. "Elsa said.

"She'd probably punch the bunny so hard that he would land in Corona." He said and Elsa laughed. "Farewell, majesty. And enjoy your day off. "He said already fading into the hallway.

"Thank you, I will."

But Elsa did not know she was still far from relax.

* * *

><p><strong>As you saw Bunny and Elsa have telepathic powers to read teenagers minds XD<strong>

**I really want to thank you all for your support and wonderful comments. You really make my day and I am very grateful to everyone. I'm trying to reply back to the comments here. I tried to answer as best I could but if your not appear to know that it is as important to me as the others, I just picked the ones I thought were not answered naturally by the last chapters.**

**RandomFan: I'm glad you liked the way I'm writing Jack. I try my best to make the character be faithful to the film and I'm glad you liked the scene of the phone. I didn't know if it would be funny or not.**

**Alva: I know you hoped Bunny met Olaf slapping Jack, but I hope that the result of the previous chapter has left you happy too.**

**TeamObsessedWithSupernatural: I feel bad for her roommate, but happy to make you laugh and to know you liked the scene of the blanket. I thought it would be good to show a more paternal side of Bunny with Jack, after all North isn't the only one who can do this.**

**LetItFlow0992: I'm glad you liked those scenes of the last chapter and I really try to leave the relationship as natural as possible. But the stubbornness of the two can be a hindrance to my powers of author XD**

**HopelessRomantic183: I agree, we saw Jack creating but never melting ice. I can only conclude that MIM left the job half done with poor Jack XD And yes, Bunny understands Elsa. You may think that he had a bad picture of her by the way he speaks but it is because he knows that some people can get hurt for a while. And she certainly won't be able to forgive them in less than 24 hours after the incident. I really had so much fun writing the scene from North and Tooth, and I promise everyone will get a surprise when Jack finding Tooth and see your current state :)**

**frostbite04122001: Bunny hate Jack so much? I disagree, after he came flying to another world (he hates flying) to save him and in the end he even gave him a blanket, so I think he was very sweet. Their relationship to me is so full of love and fake hate ^ - ^**

**In the next chapter Elsa will have an unwanted and annoying guest and like ever comments are appreciated. Thanks.**


End file.
